Zombie Academy
by DaOneInDaCorner
Summary: Zombie's have taken over the world? How cliche. For our protagonists however, they may not find the concept nearly as amusing. Not with their lives being in danger at every corner they turn from now on. First TD story, updating every other day.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok then, here we go again! For readers who simply got an alert because they've followed any of my other stories, I'm sorry that it's not what you were probably expecting. I'm a huge fan of TDI and the next two seasons, but simply never got the inspiration to write anything for it. Now, as you can see I have. Anyways, despite the title, this story will not take place entirely in the school, I just liked the sound of the name and went with it, so my apologies for being misleading. **

Cody wasn't the greatest person alive, anyone who knew him could tell you this with the utmost of honesty. Not to say that the boy wasn't a good human being, no, he just had a great many bad qualities to conflict with the good ones he attained.

The good. He was a kind, caring, and practically sweet child. The bad. He was the very definition of a horny, perverted, male teenager. Where the kind and caring attitude of his would first draw in any of the same and opposite gender, the latter sexuality practically bolted when he got comfortable enough to exude a sliver of his not so pure personality.

It would truly take a miracle for a boy such as this to possibly garner the positive attention of a holy soul that could offer him the surest happiness in life. In this, you will find that yes, as fiction does, the boy does discover someone who matches the requirements given. Unfortunately, as most do, this miracle came in the form of a horrible curse that scarred and disfigured the very face of humanity for all time.

Was it worth it though, being able to read about a romance evolving such as this one did? That is your choice to decide, for I am merely a writer, and am only clearing my head of these thoughts that flounder about inside my brain. So then, enjoy.

* * *

><p>My head lolled to the side in a hypnotic motion, neck creaking loudly as it fell to the grasp of gravity and gained a diagonal orientation from its holder. In simpler terms, I twisted my neck to the side and allowed my joints to feel the intense pressure and sudden release of popping the bones in my neck. This was maybe the fourth time I'd done so in the past five minutes, boredom incited me to do such an action over and over.<p>

Fingers drumming on the desk that my arms rested atop, I spotted the horribly obese child teen that sat next to me rapidly tapping his foot against the ground, his lips puckered and eyes squinted in concentration. The poor kid looked positively constipated; face practically a deep crimson as he tried to constrict his bowels tightly enough to hold in the contents lying inside.

Everyone had their problems at the moment, some worse than other, I reckoned. Mine stemmed from an inability to give out the smallest amount of attention to the large, muscular and almost top-heavy seeming African-American teacher that was shouting out the days lesson, spittle flying through the small, jagged gaps that lines his front row of teeth. That man would be Mr. Hatchet, who I briefly wondered whether the hair atop his head (or lack of) was shaved or was just naturally bald.

'I get distracted way to easily.' I thought disappointed, guilty that I couldn't go two seconds before getting completely off track, whether I was doing it subconsciously or not.

Willing my fingers to halt their current motions, I attempted to bring my mind back into reality, deciphering the last of my buff teachers words, which I hypothesized that it was probably related to current politics or something, the man shouting out some off topic nonsense about 'ISIS'.

'And this has what to do with computers?' Was all I could manage to think on the subject, sighing into the palm of my hand that was now under my chin, partly covering up my bottom lip. Honestly, the man got off subject almost as often as myself, which led to the occupants of the class rarely learning anything that was in any way connected to the subject itself.

A single hand occupied the keyboard on my desk, wirelessly hooked up to the laptop opened in front of me. Eyes flickering once in a while to view the screen and make sure that I wasn't typing the incorrect coding. This class was far to simple, my dad had taught me everything about it some five years ago, only eleven years ago.

Still, it was better than a P.E. class, of which I'd slithered out of for the third year of high school, the downside being that I'd now need to take the class both semesters of my senior year. That's something future Cody will have to deal with though, so I'm good.

And if you were wondering just why I wasn't giving my fullest attention to the tech in front of me, which could easily, be explained by the dozing female student sitting next to me. The girls bra sinking down in her hunched over position, eyes folding over as she was being put into a slumber by the words coming from the teachers lips.

She leaned forward a bit more, the dark tanned girls striped shirt lowering a bit more as she did so, and through my peripheral vision I could just about see the beginning darkened outline of her nipples. Sucking on my bottom lip, I edged over just a bit, and had just about caught a small peek at my prize before a body crashed into mine, chair flying away in the tumble right from under me.

Screaming in panic at the sudden outburst, the girl next to me was now fully awake, eyes scanning the sight that lay before her. I let loose a quiet growl in anger at my plan being foiled. Head swerving down at the person who had flew into me, my eyes lost their narrowed form when I caught sight of the silky blue and dark-colored shoulder length hair, the beautiful streaking pattern causing my mind to let out an internal sigh of pleasure, as my mind recognized the source immediately.

The next thing to catch my eye was the sight of red liquid trickling down from her forehead, and the clearly showing bruises that now lined her right arm beneath the torn long sleeve that had previously shielded the girls pale skin. Surprisingly, though the cloth above her arm was torn to shreds, her skin remained unopened, only the bruises showing any sign of assault.

A high-pitched squeal caught my frazzled brains attention, and I lifted my head to see a boy in a red track suit of whom I knew to do cross-country, atop the large boy I'd noticed earlier. The sports loving boy released another ear-piercing scream, before ramming his hands down into his victims gut, somehow entering straight through the layers of fat on the fat teen.

Yelling and squeals erupted around the room, the loudest being the poor child underneath the red clothed boy, who attempted to shake off his attacker with no luck. A black and muscular teen with a fully grown goatee and striped beanie, leapt from his seat and to the rescue of the child, arm pulling back before letting loose a powerful haymaker into the jaw of the now ragged looking and blood-soaked psychopath.

Vomit suddenly spewed from my throat, drips of the acidic tasting fluid falling down onto the form of the unconscious body below me. Groaning in displeasure at my stomachs horrid betrayal, I _nearly_ missed the sight of the insane teen picking himself off from the ground and settling his sights on the first person he saw. Me.

Well, I nearly missed it.

**Firstly, yes a very short introduction into the story, of which contained basically a second authors note below the first one that was done in bold text. My reason for doing this? Well, technically I'm typing this up in a writing class of mine, where the teacher literally has us type whatever we want on our laptops during class. So I took advantage of this by sending my files over to my Gmail and making use of them at home. The only issue being that I need to change some of the names in editing when I arrive home, as we're supposed to show our stories at the end of each class to the other students.**

**The good news however being that I literally cannot avoid writing this story, as I'll be required to continue it every other day in class, so you need not be worried that this will be abandoned anytime soon! Or at all I suppose.**

**Aside from that, I should first warn you that yes, this is Gwen/Cody, it's my top TDI pairing and I feel as though there isn't enough of them out there. So if you don't like it, my apologies to you but I'm not planning on changing it. I'm not sure how this first chapter came out, but I'm hoping you guys enjoyed it, the next chapter should come out either tomorrow, or the day after that. **

**So, bye until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got called to the office during class, so much less time was available to work on this chapter. Hopefully the next chapters will be quite a bit lengthier. Still, my apologies for not providing what I'd been planning for this chapter.**

"Oh shit…" The word slipped from my mouth without thought, and struggling against the extra weight atop my center, I scooted out from under my crush with some effort. By the time I'd managed to do so however, the crazy teen was some feet away from me, the furious scream he released filling me with enough panicky and fearful energy that I dashed to the side with a yell, my voice cracking as I did so.

Arms shooting up to cover my face, I caught myself on a single foot, my newly found sense of balance barely managing to save my life as it gave me enough time to dash ahead with the boy hot on my heels, rapid footsteps resounding behind me as I sprinted around the room, trying to make my way to the other side which held the exit door.

My chances evaporated instantly when I tripped over myself, my newly found athletic skills disappearing as suddenly as my hopes of surviving. Tyler, whose name I seemed to recall in my last moments, leapt at my prone form, my head swerving backwards and barely managing to catch the sight as it happened.

I let loose a terror filled, my eyes closing shut at the same time. 'I don't wanna die! There's so much I haven't done with my life! I still haven't confessed to her! …I still haven't had sex with her!' Were the thoughts that ran passed my mind, though strangely enough it hadn't occurred to me how odd it was that I hadn't been viciously torn apart yet. Nor had I even been touched.

Eyes opening open just a crack, my ears caught up with the present at the same moment as my sight returned, and my senses filled with the foreign sounds of the now empty room. Mouth opening in a gape, I watched in shock as a black and green clothed young man mounted Tyler, fist hammering down into his skull with loud thunks and heavy breaths being let loose from the boy with the Mohawk.

Blood splattered onto my shoes as Duncan finally split open Tyler's forehead, the brass knuckles that I now noticed on him, was held in a fist being completely covered in blood, though his skin remained untouched. He gave a few more swings, uncaring that the other boy was obviously dead at this point.

Stopping, it seemed he'd finished as he gave out a long exhale, open palm lifting his body up to his full height. For the second time that day, vomit spewed from my mouth, the action catching the full attention of the delinquent teen. Eyes narrowing at me as he scanned my body with a once over, they eventually lost their fear inducing quality, a smirk soon taking shape as he approached me with a casual swagger. "Hey dork, didn't know you had this period! Well, it's a good thing I was walkin' by this room or you'd be as dead as him now, huh?" He asked me rhetorically, jerking his thumb backwards at the still form of Tyler. Looking at Duncan now, I could clearly see that there was more blood on him than what had originated from Tyler, practically coating his body.

Voice to dry and acid filled to make out any coherent sounds, I stumbled backwards onto my elbows, crawling away from the him fearfully. 'He. He just murdered him, just like that! And he's joking? Of course, I trade one psycho for another.' Duncan roared with laughter at my movements, before a loud clank alerted both of us to a new presence in the classroom. Duncan swerved around, while I absently turned my head to view the intruder. Owen, the gutted boy from before, now rose to his feet with sluggish movements, groans being emitted from his vocal chords, and I could vaguely make out his eyes, dull and dead to the world with no pupils whatsoever.

Duncan let out a chuckle, glancing back at me and lifting his forefinger back at me, in a, 'wait right there' type sign. With that, he gave his full attention to the fat boy who rose shakily to his feet, intestines spilling forth from his opened stomach. Swiftly pushing forward, Duncan closed the distance quickly and a crack resounded as his 'knuckle made contact with Owens jaw, bone flying in every direction as the lower half of his face broke off.

Turning away in disgust, I rose to my feet and was ready to dash away from the mayhem without a single thought of Duncan's orders. That is, before I caught sight of the unconscious girl who lay still on the other side of the desk. 'Oh fuck. What do I do? Owen will kill her like he is, I'm sure! And Duncan will...' I couldn't properly visualize that thought, but I'd heard rumours, and thus my mind was made up then. Crouching down out of view from Duncan and the crazed giant, I dropped slowly to my stomach, and caught a glimpse of Gwen's darky clothing on the other side. Crawling forward, I extended my arm outwards and grasped onto her wrist.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled on her limb with every ounce of strength my small frame held, Gwen's body sliding towards me and into my side of the desk that had blocked me from previously reaching her. Rolling out from underneath the desk, my arm wrapped around her waist for better support of her body, I slowly lifted ourselves up, tired breaths breaking free every few seconds at having to support the extra weight. Looking over towards the psychopaths, I found Duncan had mounted Own and proceeded to give him the same treatment he'd provided Tyler with.

Taking one last inhale, I looked away and slowly made my way towards the exit door, determined to get Gwen away from the danger that the school had suddenly become.

**Sadly, that's the end of this chapter, and I hope nobody is getting to confused at the rapid plot progression. I suppose if people would like, I could go back later and offer some more detail about what's going on in the moment, but I'm trying to show just how unfocused and almost oblivious Cody is at the moment. Also, I love Duncan, so I hope nobody was thinking I'd kill him off so early, especially with his potential in the story. Obviously, Duncan knows what's going on, despite it just happening, so to make things clear, he came from somewhere else in the school, where zombies had already struck, and passed by on a single zombie and took his chance to take one of them down. So he's a bit more knowledgable on what's going on than Cody is.**


End file.
